I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Crime-drama lover
Summary: Like a river flows surely to the sea  Darling so it goes  Some things are meant to be  So take my hand,  and take my whole life too  Cause I can't help falling in love with you       Barney and Robin- Post "Tick, Tick, Tick"
1. Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In

**Well, this is the creation of being high on the latest episode, almost like I ate a Barney and Robin sandwich! Wrote it in ten minutes flat because I had to let my excitement out! Kind of a songficish kinda thing based on the Ingrid Michaelson version of I Can't Help Falling in Love With You. It is THE PERFECT song for their situation!**

Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you

He couldn't believe this had happened. He put everything on the line, he gave her his love, he even opened _suggested_ the idea of a quiet suburban life and she had rejected it. His mind spun as he quickly and shakily shoveled to carefully arranged rose petals into the bag. Suddenly, a voice rung in his ears from behind him.

"Barney?" Ted's soft and caring voice questioned

He didn't respond.

"Barney, you broke up with Nora for Robin." This time it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah," he croaked, the noise barely escaping his throat

"You, Barney Stinson, gave up the woman you worked so hard for for the woman you thought was the one."

"Yeah"

"That is stupid. Sounds like something I would do." Ted said, laughing at the end

"It was stupid," he blinked back tears and placed the last red petal in the bag

"No, it's not," Ted replied

"You only think that because you're a stupid hopeless romantic, and where has that ever gotten you? I tried it once and it didn't get me far," he dragged out the last word and slowly transitioned into the next word, "clearly."

"Barney, everyday I think I believe a little less and a little less and a little less and that…sucks. But when I think about it, when I really think about it, love has never failed me. It never will. If this is love, it won't fail you either."

"I don't think it is. I mean, if it were, wouldn't we be in here right now? Wouldn't she be telling me she loves me and I would tell her the same?"

"Barney, tell me this. What will you do without her?"

Barney looked confused at the question but sat down and ran his fingers through his hair answering, "I don't know. I guess maybe I could focus more on work because I can't have another relationship. I mean, I could, but I won't. It won't mean anything. And after seeing the wrong I did to Nora, I won't do it again. I could maybe get a dog or something. I don't know, what are you asking me this?"

"Now what will you do _with_ her?" Ted went on

"With her? Well, I don't have her but if I did," he began, "I would throw out all the stupid crap in my apartment to make room for hers. I would ask her to marry me. I would buy her the prettiest white dress and she would walk down the aisle of the prettiest marble church and at the end I would be, amazed. We would travel the world. I would show her Paris and Tokyo. I'd take her to every place under the sun."

Ted gave him a look urging him to go on.

"Then," he continued, "when we got tired of traveling we would come back here, maybe get a big house. Then we could fill a room or two. I could teach my boy not to be like I was, but how I am to his mommy. I would teach him to be like his Uncle Marshall and be determined to do what he dreams to. I could teach him to be like his Uncle Ted and always believe in love, even when it sounds stupid. And then maybe a few years down the line I would get to teach a little girl that she is _beautiful._ Because she came from her mommy so she is just…amazing. I would make sure she knew the difference between sleazy jerks and quality guys. I would get to wake up every morning and go to bed every night next to my best friend. I would get to make love to her whenever I wanted her and it wouldn't be a sin."

"It's love bro." Ted stated, a smile growing on his face, "Now go make me believe a little more and a little more and a little more. I know you can't turn down a challenge so I challenge you this: Go get her."

**More coming in like 20 minutes, stay tuned.**


	2. Some Things Are Meant To Be

**I'm baaaack! Here with Chapter 2. Still buzzing on the show, already watched this episode 3 times! Superfan? Pshhh, nah, never. **

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>So take my hand, and take my whole life too<br>Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Marshall, Lily, Robin, and Kevin were talking about some new movie in the bar. It was about 1:30 but they weren't planning on going to bed any time soon. Kevin was too pumped on joy from the response to his "I love you." Marshall's post-sandwich paranoia had kicked in and he was currently afraid of cabs so he and Lily were stuck here until it died down. Robin sat with them swirling her scotch wondering if she had made the right decision. That is when he saw him; suited, sweaty, and shaking crash through the door and nod at her as he walked to the bar to order a drink. She quickly excused herself and met him there.

"Barney, I'm sorry," she struggled for words, "It's just, when I asked Kevin the same question I asked you, why he liked me, his answer was better. It made more sense. I can't dive into a relationship when your reasoning is that we are both screwed up beyond fixing. I just couldn't. It wasn't logical."

"Since when is love logical, Robin? Since when is love ever logical?"

"It's not, I need to do what is best for me right now and I know that is in him, not in you. If we didn't work out the first time how am I supposed to believe we will again? I can't take that risk."

"But, Robin, sometimes risks are worth taking no matter how stupid they sound. Sometimes they need to happen," he tried, almost desperately now

"A relationship can run on feelings for only so long, there needs to be a foundation. Yes, Lily said that we have chemistry that won't go away but what if that isn't enough? What if our friendship can't make it through another break up? I don't want to cut all ties from you."

"Lily said that?" he questioned, "some things really are meant to be."

She shook her head and stared into her scotch glass, "No," was all she said.

"Robin Scherbatsky, you have made me, Barney Stinson desire marriage, commitment, love, and maybe even one day kids. No one can do that but you. So I'm going to make this offer once and I will let you decide. Do you want to marry some chubby therapist who had one romantic moment after brain trauma or do you want to marry Barney Stinson, who will do whatever, give whatever, sacrifice whatever, just to have you take my hand and spend your whole life through with me."

Back at the booth the three that remained had yet to notice Barney's arrival. Well, all but one six foot something sandwichy Minnesotan.

"Hehehe," Marshall laughed, his words slurring, "I must have eaten_ so_ many sandwiches."

"Yeah, you though the cab guy was a bear in disguise that was going to eat you," Lily rolled her eyes

"No," he went on slowly, "hehe, for some reason I see Barney and Robin making out by the bar."

Kevin and Lily laughed and then looked to where the bar where Robin stood. Sure enough, the two were intertwined on a bar stool fervently attacking each other's mouths. Lily secretly did a happy dance inside, Marshall started babbling philosophically about his coaster, and Kevin just stared in terror. Then the couple looked up to see the three staring at him.

Robin pulled away quickly and ran to Kevin, "I- I can explain. I didn't mean to- I mean-"

Kevin got out from the booth and stood in front of her taking a deep breath, "No, no, I somehow always new you were only on lend."

"But, I didn't want to hurt you, I never meant for this to-"

"Just stop," he shook his head, she could tell he was hiding his anger, "I'm a therapist, and I know you two have chemistry that won't go away. It's been fun. Enjoy each other, I guess."

Everyone could tell he was angry, hurt, and disgusted. But he was a good guy and wasn't going to show it to their face. Except maybe Marshall, he was now absolutely giddy over the condensation on Kevin's beer glass. Robin fell into the booth and dropped her head in her hands.

"Why are you so upset?" Barney asked, "We're together now. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, of course, but not like this! I didn't want him hurt!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled now rubbing her back

"No, don't be. I am happy; it's you and me. Always," she then turned to the two in the booth and held up their intertwined hands and said with a shy smile, "I now introduce…us."

Lily clapped happily and Marshall experimented with the word "us."

As Robin and Barney left the bar that night, fingers intertwined lazily and her head resting on his shoulder Barney sighed contentedly, "Been a hell of a day, hasn't it?"

"Sure has," Robin laughed, "I bet Ted will be happy when we tell him tomorrow."

A smile lit up Barney's face, "Oh, don't worry, he will be."

**Another chapter up by tomorrow afternoon! I highly recommend you check out the song this is based on. It is Ingrid Michaelson's version of I Can't Help Falling in Love With You. It is SO them! **


	3. I Keep Falling in Love With You

**Here I am again with the final chapter! I would love to keep going but the song is only three stanzas! Oh well, I'll start on another one soon! Review!**

Like a river flows so surely to the sea  
>Oh my darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too<br>Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you  
>Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,<br>I keep falling in love with you

A loud wineglass clinked through the air and the room quieted.

"Hi," a very nervous looking Ted all decked out in a tuxedo began, "I'm Ted, Barney and Robin's best man. When I was asked to be the best man for this wedding, the first thing I thought of was this speech, it is after all my shining moment."

The crowd laughed quietly and Barney rolled his eyes as he toyed with Robin's new wedding ring. He was happy with his selection, not too much but not too little.

"Much as I did when I wrote our friend's Marshall and Lily's wedding speech," Ted continued, "I went through story after story about the couple. But nothing seemed quite right, so I decided to go a bit of a different direction."

Robin shot Ted a nervous look as to make sure he didn't go saying anything stupid. He returned her eyes with his "don't worry, I got this" look.

"I decided I would tell the beginning of the story of these two. It all started back a long time ago. Barney and I stood by the bar at McLaren's when a beautiful, brunette, Canadian caught my eye. It was like a scene from a movie, when a beautiful woman catches the eye of a sailor across the crowded dance floor. Nudging Barney I said "Hey, look at that girl…" Barney saw her and looked and me and said… "Oh yeah, you know she likes it dirty!"

The crowd erupted into laughter and Robin turned an unseen shade of crimson. Barney leaned over and whispered, "Oh come on, baby. No need to be embarrassed, its true." Followed by his trademark whip noise. Ted cleared his throat to regain the attention of the crowd and began again.

"Funny the way these two started off was with me in love with her. But fate is funny like that. If it weren't for my borderline creepy determination to get Robin, all of us wouldn't be here right now. But something in me drew me to her. Maybe its because I was really attracted to her but I think it was whatever and whoever is up there in the sky making me notice her and keep her around until Barney realized she was his '"one." So I did, I held onto her, for so long in fact that she earned her place in our little group. It's a weird way for two people to meet. The guy's best friend's ex who still hangs out with the group, that's not normal. But really, since when do these two do _normal_? And just as fate is a funny thing, love is too. These two don't need normal, they don't need logic, they don't need any stupid rules like "No sex with your bro's ex." Or that "you should never get back together with your ex" because even when they have these rules they'll just break 'em. They don't care about rules or what other people think or what is normal because they don't need them. All they need is _he_ plus _she _to equal _awesome."_

They ebbed and flowed together like the ocean swaying and rocking to the music of the first dance. He inhaled her sweet vanilla scent and she smiled.

_Wise men say only fools rush in__  
><em>_But I can't help falling in love with you_

"What the hell are we doing?" Robin sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder

"What do you mean?"

"This. Us. How does this work? Both of us, so insanely afraid of commitment, now getting married after dating for five months. I've never wanted anything more, but _why?_"

"That's exactly it, Robin," Barney smiled, "there is no sense to it. We're stupid and foolish and have no idea what the hell we are doing but it works. Me and you together; it just works."

"I tried so hard to fall out of love with you but I couldn't do it. And I am Robin Scherbatsky, I can do anything if I want to."

"Its not your fault, I'm irresistible." He purred into her ear

"Something like that…"

"It's the same for me, you know. No matter how much scotch I drank, no matter how much illegal business I did, no matter how many dumb tramps I slept with it was you, it was always you."

_Shall I stay? _

_Would it be a sin,_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Her head on his shoulder, the music still flowing softly from the speakers, Robin began to speak, "Funny how we had to cheat on perfectly good people just to be together."

"Love is a mysterious thing. And fate works hand in hand with it. If we hadn't cheated on them, we never would have broken up with them. Then Nora wouldn't have gone back to England and never would have met her fiancée on the plane ride there. And Kevin wouldn't have felt the need to fill the whole in his heart that led him to adopt little Callie. And who knows where Callie would be without Kevin. Fate and love, baby, they wanted us to be together."

"You spend too much time with Ted." Robin stated, which Barney replied to with a laugh and a nod.

"That I do. Oh Robin! Guess what I just remembered!"

"What?" she asked quizzically

"I know the saying I was trying to come up with after we slept with each other! Its two negatives make a positive!" a smile grew on his face as he said it

"I guess its true, sin plus sin equals a home for a little girl, a new marriage and life in England, and the unification of _awesome."_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea__  
><em>_Darling so it goes__  
><em>_Some things are meant to be__  
><em>_So take my hand, and take my whole life too__  
><em>_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

"Man," Robin began in an annoyed voice, "is it just me or is this wedding lasting _forever?"_

Barney laughed, "A lady saying her own wedding is taking too long, I really did marry the perfect woman."

"You know I'm only saying that because I want to get in your pants and do filthy things to you more than anything in the world, right?" she whispered seductively in his ear managing a groan out of him.

"Never _ever_ leave me, Robin Scherbatsky."

"I never would, you're the only person I know that owns a sex swing. Not to mention all of those whips and red lacy outfits, not that there is enough fabric to classify it as an outfit, oh and those _dirty dirty _toys you own…"

"Robin," he squeaked, "don't make me do this. Not in front of my mother and everyone I know who is currently staring at us."

"Sorry, babe. I save that for tonight." She whispered

"Lily was right, we are meant to be," he said which got him a curious look, "I mean, who else would be saying _that_ during the first dance at her wedding?"

"Only me. Only ever me. Did I tell you how excited I am to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Oh I know, right? Just think of all the amazing places we'll go, and the mind-blowing sex we'll have, and the beautiful babies we'll make…" he sighed dreamily

"Barney Stinson? Talking about the possibility of offspring?" she looked him in the eye

"Well, yeah. Not right now but in the future sometime when we are nice and settled down I think they would be great to have, our little legen…wait for it…babies! Legenbabies!"

He got only an eye roll in response, "No more than two. I would love to have some one day though. I mean, seeing Marshall and Lily with Theo, he makes them so happy."

"That he does. Almost as happy as you make me."

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea  
>Oh my darling so it goes<br>Some things are meant to be  
>So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too<br>Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you  
>Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,<br>I keep falling in love with you_

Now they were quiet, only breathing each other in. They soaked up the joy of the moment, her hand in his, their bodies swaying in perfect unison. He kissed her forehead tenderly and she looked up.

"Barney, I love guns, ice hockey, and Canada. I am stubborn, violent, emotional, stocked full of issues, delicate, and walled up. Why do you like me anyway?"

"Because," he began, stroking her cheek, "You're perfect. Your love of firearms and ice sports and the great white north make contribute to you. Your stubbornness makes you determined to get what you want on your terms, your violence makes you stand up for what you believe in, your emotions make you human, your issues make your story, your delicacy gives me a job, and there is nothing, _nothing, _I would rather spend my life doing than taking down those walls, brick by brick, problem by problem. With every fight, every breakdown, every gunshot I am more amazed by you. Every moment I get to see your face," he sang now right along with the rhythm of the last verse of the song, "I… keep… falling in love… with… you."

"That's a pretty good answer."

~FIN~

**Well, sadly my friends, that is the end. Now my dear fellow followers, favoriters, reviewers ( you should become one of them, they are pretty cool. Just click that button down there!) keep hoping that our favorite super couple happens. Thank you to anyone who took a minute to read my thoughts, it means tons. Review! **

**p.s. Also look up this beyond amazing song. I Can't Help Falling in Love with You, the Ingrid Michaelson version. I saw it in the commercial for Like Crazy (which looks fantastic, anyone seen it?) while watching the latest episode and it inspired this fic so give it a little love!**


End file.
